Coming Back and Finding Love
by SuperKryptonite
Summary: In Hermiones' 7th year she left because of Harry. Now she is back to accept the Charms position. How will Harry react? Will Snape stop singing? And it ends up SBHG
1. Coming Back

I went into the room and found him lying on the ground bleeding…again. He's bleeding because he's in pain. But he's not the only one to have pain.

"Next time I won't come Harry. I just wanted you to know that." I said in a cold tone that could freeze liquor.

"I'm sorry 'Mione…… I really am." He croaked.

"No your not," I spat, "I loved him Harry! And now I have to deal with his death but I can't because of you! You're going to do it again, and I won't be there. I won't be there for you to lean on. I won't be there to help to heal. You weren't the only one to love him. You weren't the only one it affected. I love you like a brother Harry, but this is the last time."

I stalked out of the boys dormitories and walked up to the girls. It was 7th year, about half way though, and Harry was still coping with Sirius' death. And I hadn't even started. I started to pack my stuff in rage. I threw all of it in my trunk and slammed it shut. I made it weightless and made it float behind me as I changed my clothes from wizarding clothing into muggle clothing. I looked at my watch and it said 12:22. Everyone was at lunch now. As I walked down there I cooled down a little, but still raging mad. I opened the doors to the Great Hall and everyone looked at me, but I ignored them and walked about 30 feet in front of the Head Table. Dumbledore stood up, looked me in the eye, and leaned back a little, he could tell I was mad.

"What can I do for you Miss Granger?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"You can take my wand. Burn it of you have to. I don't care, because I quit. Good day Mr. Dumbledore." I walked around the Head Table and gave the headmaster a hug.

I slipped and piece of paper into his hand and whispered into his ear, "Call me when he stops being a jackass. This is my apartment number. DO NOT let anyone else have it not, even Ron. I love you Papa."

I had taken to calling him Papa in privet over the years. He protected me in that way. And since my parents died he short of adopted me.

"I shall do that darling." He whispered back and then he did something he has never done in public before. He kissed my forehead. I smiled and walked away. Then I turned around and smiled at him.

"Keep in touch Papa." I said.

No one from the wizarding world has seen me since. I still get the Daily Prophet of course, and about a year ago Harry defeated Voldemort if you want to know. But now I am 19 years old and I have the perfect job and the perfect friends and the perfect life… almost. I have this empty space inside of me, and nothing I do seems to fill it. It's August 12 and I have just received a call from Albus Dumbledore.

It seems Harry has stopped being a jackass and Dumbledore wants me to take the position of Charms teacher at Hogwarts. I think I shall too. Tomorrow I will leave for Kings Cross and go into the wizarding world once again.


	2. Blue and Silver flames

I walked through the barrier of platforms 9 and 10, and I saw the big, red steam engine that I hadn't seen in so long. _I'm going home. Back to where I belong._ I thought as I loaded my things onto the train. I climbed on just as the old engine started to move. I sat in the compartment that Ron, Harry, and I all sat on every time we went to Hogwarts.

As I was about half way to Hogwarts the door opened and showed a _very_ familiar face. There standing in the door way was Remus James Lupin, former teacher and friend, and now co-worker.

"Remus you look well." I said standing up and clearing my throat.

"As do you Hermione." He smiled with that mischievous damnable twinkle in his eye. Next thing I knew I was in a huge bear hug up in the air. I giggled and looked down at him.

"How have you been?" I asked as he put me down.

"Comme Si Comme Sa."

"Mm Parle Francis. Very nice, when did you learn French?"

"A while ago… anyways that's not why I'm here. Ok see about 3 weeks ago something extraordinary happened! I mean it's great!" he continued just rambling on and on.

"Remus!" I finally yelled, "What happened? Why are you so excited?"

"He's back!"

"Who-" but I couldn't ask anymore because the train had stopped and it was time to get off.

"Tell me later." I said shrinking my stuff and putting it in my pocket then bustled out of the compartment.

"But Hermi.." I cut him off and started walking again.

It went like that for ages until we got to the castle and I yelled at him for being so annoying. But of course Remus being the persist one kept on trying to tell me so I just ran to the headmasters office.

"Food." (A/N I know original) was the password and I skipped every other chair until I got in there. So like me instead of knocking I just walked right in.

"Hey Papa how are you?" I asked him not noticing the other 5 people in the room.

"I'm just fine my dear and yourself?" he asked with that twinkle in his eyes as he gave me a hug.

"I'm Ok. Remus was acting really strange just now. He kept on trying to tell me something but you know I wouldn't let him because he talked too much on the train"

If it was possible Papa's twinkle got even brighter and was kind of blinding. I stood there for about 30 seconds until my ADD kicked in and I walked to the window and looked out of it. Then I turned back around looked at the people in the room that were staring at me. There sitting in those hard wooden chairs was Harry, Ron, Snape, McGonagall, and…… and.. Sirius Black?

"OK! Well I'm going to get my ADD is kicking in I need chocolate because its making me hallucinate." I said and walked towards the door. Once I got there I noticed Remus was there again and I said, "Hi Remus."

I could tell he was mad and that was the best part of it. Then I tried to open the door and realized it was locked.

"So let me guess. Sirius is back from the dead, Harry and Ron are really pissed at me, McGonagall is appalled that you , Papa, would give me a teaching job without me taking my NEWTS and not using a wand for a good few years, Snape is just here cause you made him, and Remus is about to blow. Oh and you want to give me my wand back?" I said all at once without turning around.

When I did turn around everyone was looking at me dumbfounded and I just smiled at them. Which in turn made them look even more confused and all I said was,

"Smile is confuses people." And turned to look at my Papa.

"My dear it has been far too long." He said.

"Not long enough." I heard Harry mutter.

I turned to him and glared at him hard.

"You know Harry I'm surprised your not dead yet. I mean without me there to help you to stop yourself from suicide I never thought you would live. Hmm. You know the sorting hat was right you should be in Slytherin. Bastard." I muttered the last part. I then turned to Dumbledore and angered was edged in my face.

"Let me out now."

"No" he said simply and watched everyone stare at Harry.

"Yes" I hissed.

"No. I won't let you leave again." He said more fierce, but he knew I was the only one he could never scare.

"Papa I love you but if you don't I won't teach here and I'll go back to living as a muggle."

He just sat there and stared at me.

"Fine have it your way then, but do not make me pay for the damages." I said my eyes glowing.

I lifted my hand up to the door and did a circling motion with it. Then everyone started to laugh because nothing happened. I smirked my best and turned around. I lifted up 5 fingers. I started to count down the numbers on my fingers while mouthing them.

'5…4…3…2…1'

All of the sudden in a suck of wind the door burst open and everyone except me and Dumbledore, who was sipping his tea calmly not even looking up, fell over. I laughed right in their faces but I walked up to Harry's face and put one finger under it and lifted his chin. I looked him straight in the eyes and said something no one could believe, even Dumbledore.

"To think I called you my best friend. And to think that everyone called you powerful." I laughed and called upon my guardian. A blue silver phoenix.

"SiSi take me to Avalon. I have things to discuss with Merlin." And I grabbed her tail feathers and in a bunch of blue and silver flames we were gone.


	3. Merlin

I landed in front of a pair of large wooden doors. Without bothering to knock I walked in and after about 10 minutes of searching I finally found Merlin eating in the dining hall with his beard flung over his shoulder.

I silently laughed and looked on at him, "You know the way you eat it's a wonder you never get fat."

"Well my child this is an alternate universe thing. So therefore I will never grow older or get fat." He said chuckling.

I laughed and took the chicken leg out of his hands that he was about to eat. _This is good_ I thought as I started eating it. I looked over at Merlin and saw he was giving me the evil eye.

"Sorry," I giggled, "Well anyways I came here for a purpose, not just to eat your fantastic chicken. By the way this is a great batch. I need the recipe."

"Well child since you are my great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- great- grandchild, then someday I shall. So what in heavens name did you do this time?"

I sat down beside him, and while he was eating his chicken, I told him the story. How Sirius was back. And of course everything else.

"Well, I suppose you want me to fix it do you?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"If you would." I said back.

"Alright what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

SiSi flew to us and stuck out her tail feathers. We both grasped on and we landed back in Dumbledore's office.

"I'm back. I know you all missed me. Especially you Harry." I said conjuring two chairs for both me and Merlin.

"Albus, good man, how are you?" Merlin asked shaking Dumbledore's hand.

"I am just fine. It has been far too long. Wouldn't you say?" Papa replied.

Merlin and I both sat down and looked at Dumbledore. Who in turn was looking at everyone else. Who in turn was looking at us.

"Oh yea. Everyone this is Merlin. Grandfather this is Sirius, Mr. Potter, Ron, Professor Severus Snape, Remus, and Professor Minerva McGonagall." I said introducing them.

But no one moved they just stared at us mouths agape.

"If you don't stop staring at us I will sew your mouth and eyes shut. K? Good." I said still sour from before. Then automatically everyone stared at Dumbledore who was chuckling.

"Well then," said Merlin, "I already know about all of you. Especially you three. Harry, Ron, and Sirius. You, Harry, you were Hermione's best friend. She missed you greatly. And Ron the non-homework man. Or that's what Hermione called you. And Sirius Black, I bet you're thrilled to be back instead of in that dreadful place." Said Grandfather.

I cleared my throat as tears were getting ready to spring forth. I sat up straighter in my chair.

"Well, I'll just go to my rooms I'm kind of tired from that long trip." I said standing up.

"By my dear you don't sleep." Said Merlin clearly not getting the message.

"Right," I said death glaring at Merlin, "Well, I'll go organize my things then. Goodbye Grandfather."

I waved my hand and he was gone. I kissed Dumbledore on the cheek and told him that I'd be at dinner. Then I silently walked out of the room missing the looks Sirius, Ron, and Harry were giving each other.

Sry for the short chapter. I gots writers block. I'll currently writing another chapter so it will be on in the next hour or so bbl bye bye!

Raz


	4. Sappy moments, dinner, and testing out b...

I was about half way to my rooms when I heard multiple footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Ron, Sirius, and Harry walking towards me. I turned back around and wiped the tears away that had fallen down my pale cheeks. Then I continued on as fast as I could without running. I didn't really want to talk to them right now. But that changed when I ran into a wall. I fell backwards onto my butt and got up. _No serious injuries_ I thought so I turned around and there standing was Sirius, Harry, and Ron.

I cleared my throat and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yea you can stop running." Said Ron a little overly hateful.

"Ron if you hate me then you didn't have to come." I spat.

Then all of their faces softened. Then Sirius scooped me into a hug and held onto me. I felt a shock and I'm sure he felt it too. I struggled to get out of his grasp but the Ron enveloped me in a hug too. Then Harry did. Finally after about 5 minutes of it I got tired of it and started shouting.

"IT BURNS. MY FLESH IT BURNS! AHHHHHHHH!"

Then they all dropped me and I started to crack up.

"You're defiantly not the same." Said Ron.

"Yea I'm not. I've changed Ron. And I personally think I'll get along better with the twins now." I laughed.

"I'm Sorry Hermione." Harry whispered.

"You know what Harry? I'm not going to say you should be. Even though you should. I still love you like a brother Harry. That will never change." I said starting to get sappy.

I gave him a hug and he returned it squeezing the life out of me. I let go and looked at my watch it said 5:30. 30 more minutes until dinner. I turned to Sirius and just looked at him.

"Well you look good." I said.

He laughed at me and without bothering to reply he swooped me into a hug.

"I missed you Siri."

"I missed you too 'Mione." He said and he kissed me full on the mouth. (A/N see Ch. 1 if you're confused.)

I kissed him back and we stood there in a lip lock until a sound brought us out of it. We both looked at the source of the sound and saw Ron and Harry. Ron looked kind of mad and Harry looked happy for us.

"Is it time for dinner?" I asked.

"Why yes it is dear sister." Harry replied.

Then without warning he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed and he laughed then he walked calmly to the Great Hall. Once he entered I screamed, "Harry James Potter put me down right now!"

He just laughed and walked up to the staff table. He threw me down in a chair next to my Papa and sat down one chair away from me. I wondered what he was doing then Sirius sat down there and it dawned on me. He was truly happy for us.

During dinner the topic of conversation was me, that is until I got Fred and George to help me spike everyone drinks. Then it was on jobs and the new school year. Soon after dinner was over and everyone was tired and full so we all decided to retire for the evening. Sirius and I went into my room to test out the bed. (A/N use your imagination)

Another short Ch but u got two short ones instead of 1 long one which is kinda the same well w/e read and review please later

Raz


End file.
